


Inne Oblicze Sztuki

by Pathrycja



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathrycja/pseuds/Pathrycja





	1. Chapter 1

Była to kolejna zwykła noc, w jakimś klubie. Czekałem, aż barman przygotuje mi drinka. Siedziałem sam, bo reszta ekipy została w loży. Ja na chwilę chciałem odetchnąć od gorącej atmosfery. Oczywiście towarzyszyło mi moich dwóch ochroniarzy, bo po ostatnich paru akcjach, lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Jednak, przynajmniej nie siedzieli mi na karku, tylko trzymali się na dystans. Parę siedzeń dalej, po mojej lewej stronie, jakieś dwie dziewczyny, gapiły się na mnie i popiskując robiły mi zdjęcia, niby z ukrycia. Zaśmiałem się cicho i pokręciłem głową. Barman podał mi drinka, którego z marszu wypiłem w całości, poczułem przyjemne pieczenie w ustach. Potarłem już zmęczone oczy. Która to mogła być godzina? Wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni spodni i spojrzałem na nowe wiadomości, ale nie było nic ciekawego, jedynie Scooter poinformował mnie, że jutrzejszy wywiad został odwołany. Nie zależało mi w sumie na nim, ale pewnie fanki znowu, będą rozczarowane. Jednak, nie chciało mi się, zrobić z tym faktem, czegokolwiek. A zwłaszcza teraz. Już miałem wstać, kiedy dziewczyna siedząca obok mnie, zrzuciła swojego drinka na podłogę, ochlapując przy tym moje buty, z limitowanej kolekcji Supry. Zdezorientowany, spojrzałem na nią pytająco.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

\- Och wybacz, jestem trochę niezdarna- powiedziała, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Przyjrzałem się jej zdziwiony. Miała jasne włosy, ciemne oczy i była ubrana w odlotową, czerwoną sukienkę. Ale zaraz, zaraz... Już ją gdzieś chyba widziałem. I to nawet dzisiaj. I raczej nie jeden raz... No chociaż, może mi się tylko tak wydaje. Ach, spokojnie Justin, po prostu mózg już ci płata figle. To znak, żeby przystopować z alkoholem.

W sumie, dziewczyna wydawała się być, całkiem spoko. Mogłem chwile z nią pogadać. 

-To może spróbujesz jeszcze jednego drinka?- spytałem pobłażliwie.

\- Jasne.- odpowiedziała usatysfakcjonowana. 

Ach, jak łatwo zadowolić kobiety. Mam talent.

-Tak więc, jestem Justin.- Uśmiechnąłem się.

-Angela.- zachichotała.

Ach, te dziewczyny.

-Proszę dwa razy, to samo- rzuciłem do barmana.

Mężczyzna kiwną głową i uśmiechną się do mojej towarzyszki. Chyba nie zauważył, jak upuściła szklankę z alkoholem. Dziewczyna zresztą, też już się nią nie przejmowała. Czy ona tak w ogóle, nie zrobiła tego czasem specjalnie?

\- Jak zwykle jest tu za gorąco- westchnęła i powachlowała się ręką- pierwszy raz w tym klubie?

-Taak, ale nie jest źle- stwierdziłem i wzruszyłem ramionami.

Barman, błyskawicznie podał nam nasze drinki. Nie chciałem za dużo myśleć, więc wziąłem kieliszek i napiłem się. Dziewczyna nie spuszczała ze mnie wzroku. Jednak po chwili i ona się napiła.

-Nie nudzi cię czasem, ten szary i zimny świat?- spytała znienacka.

-Co?- palnąłem, zdezorientowany.

-Czy nie chciałbyś, czasem zrobić, czegoś bardzo szalonego?

-Co masz na myśli? Cały czas, robię mnóstwo szalonych rzeczy.- parsknąłem.

Jednak, trochę zaciekawiło mnie, co dziewczyna ma na myśli.

-Och, nie chodzi mi o takie zwykłe rzeczy, myślę raczej o czymś totalnie ekstremalnym- przewróciła oczami.

-No nie wiem, to zależy, a co masz mi do zaoferowania.- uśmiechnąłem się szelmowsko.

-Pokój, pełen napalonych dziewic- zaśmiała się.

Uch, czyli ta kobieta ma zamiar sobie ze mną pogrywać, zazwyczaj to lubię... Ale chyba już dziś, nie mam głowy do tego. 

-Przyznaj, że to trochę tandetne- zaszydziłem.

-Skoro tak twierdzisz...

Angela oparła się łokciem o blat, wypięła pierś i zamrugała zalotnie. Strasznie mnie to rozśmieszyło. Co ona robi? Czy ona próbuje mnie uwieść, czy co? Musiałem się nieźle skupić, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

-Okej, może powinnam powiedzieć to od razu...- westchnęła- nie jestem tu przez przypadek, mam ci coś do zaoferowania, a właściwie mój szef...- zakomunikowała ozięble. 

Och, a miało być tak pięknie. Mój uśmiech momentalnie zniknął. Super, ta laska zepsuła mi już cały wieczór!

-Więc dla kogo pracujesz?- spytałem chłodno.

Dało się wyczuć, że atmosfera w mgnieniu oka... zgniła, dziewczyna pewnie pracowała dla jakiegoś tabloidu. Powinienem ją tu jak najszybciej zostawić. Jeszcze mi dziennikarek brakuje...

-Na pewno, nie znasz- kontynuowała.

-No to trochę zabawne. Więc powiedz mi, co to za oferta?- zaśmiałem się gorzko.

-Chciałbyś od razu wszystko wiedzieć.- zaświergotała- i gdzie w tym zabawa?

-Jesteś dziwna.- powiedziałem zmieszany.

Coraz bardziej, chciałem zakończyć tę rozmowę. Rozejrzałem się, dziewczyny, które wcześniej robiły mi zdjęcia, musiały dać sobie już spokój, bo zniknęły. Na balkonie zauważyłem jedną z modelek z mojej loży, machnęła mi, żebym przyszedł. Mimowolnie, delikatnie zsunąłem się ze stołka na którym siedziałem. Angela zauważyła to.

-Zaczekaj, mówię poważnie. Muszę ci coś jeszcze powiedzieć- warknęła z lekka poirytowana.

-Ciekawe, co masz mi jeszcze do powiedzenia.- spytałem sarkastycznie, podrygując nerwowo nogami.

Modelka nie dawała za wygraną, więc pokręciłem przecząco głową i odwróciłem się do niej plecami. Pewnie i tak, zaraz przyjdzie tu po mnie.

-Och, co za toksyczne środowisko...- skomentowała Angela.

-Tak myślę, że to nie twój interes, a poza tym, ty wcale nie jesteś lepsza- warknąłem.

-Może tak, a może nie. To jak spotkasz się z moim mistrzem, żeby omówić szczegóły? 

-Chyba żartujesz. Takie rzeczy, załatwia mój menadżer- parsknąłem.

-Nie. Nalegam, co ci szkodzi?- naciskała.

-Muszę iść do łazienki- skłamałem krótko.

Tego było za wiele, ona nie była poważna, naprawdę zaczynała mi działać na nerwy. Nienawidzę takich natarczywych ludzi. Zsunąłem się ze stołka i jak najszybciej odszedłem od baru. Obejrzałem się, ale już jej nie zobaczyłem. Najwyraźniej postanowiła mnie zostawić w spokoju.

Nie byłem do końca pewny co robić, więc poszedłem do tej jebanej łazienki. Nikogo tu nie było, dało się normalnie oddychać. Ale nie dane mi było długo cię cieszyć tą chwilą wytchnienia, gdyż usłyszałem, że ktoś woła moje imię. Ktoś otworzył drzwi i powoli wszedł.

Na szczęście to nie była ta dziewczyna Angela, tylko "moja" modelka.

\- Chowasz się przede mną, czy co?- zaświergotała przymilnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.- uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Omija cię cała zabawa...- powiedziała już mniej pewnie, ale wciąż starała się uśmiechać.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, czułem jak szybko zaczęło bić jej serce i jak nierówno zaczęła oddychać. Coś tu było nie tak.

\- Czy mogłabym...?- szepnęła niepewnie i powoli podeszła do mnie.

Nie byłem pewny o co jej chodzi, więc po prostu czekałem.

W końcu rzuciła mi się na szyję i tak jakby przytuliła? 

-Em, czy wszystko w porządku?- spytałem zmieszany.

Już miałem ją od siebie odsunąć kiedy poczułem ukłucie w plecach. Szybko uwolniłem się z uścisku dziewczyny.

\- Co ty zrobiłaś?!- warknąłem zdezorientowany.

\- Przepraszam, oni mi kazali... nie miałam wyjścia- załkała.

Momentalnie poczułem jak ogarnia mnie jakiś paraliż. Moje kończyny wydawały się zmieniać w galaretkę. Próbowałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiłem otworzyć ust. 

\- Ogarnij się! Możesz to zrobić- krzyknęła zdesperowana modelka sama do siebie.

Chwyciła mnie w talii i pociągnęła ze sobą. Nawet nie mogłem się jej oprzeć, bo nic nie czułem! 

To wszystko działo się tak szybko... Aż obraz mi się rozmazywał.

Nie chciałem z nią iść. Ale dlaczego do cholery, nikt tego nie zauważył?! Gdzie moja ochrona? Ktokolwiek?

Byliśmy teraz w jakimś korytarzu. Parę osób, może przyglądało się nam z zaciekawieniem. Ale co z tego, pewnie wyglądałem, jak najebany frajer, którego laska musi prowadzić, bo sam nie da rady. Próbowałem się jej oprzeć, ale ona szarpała mną jeszcze mocniej. Nie mogłem się skupić...

Poczułem podmuch chłodnego powietrza, wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, od razu przy drzwiach, czekał jakiś czarny samochód i wtedy znowu zobaczyłem ją, tą dziewczynę z baru.

\- Dziękuję, wezmę go od ciebie.- powiedziała do modelki.

Dziewczyny wepchnęły mnie do środka, przez otwarte drzwi. Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje, kto, jak, dlaczego? Poczułem ostre zawroty głowy i na chwilę straciłem przytomność. 

Nie wiem na jak długo odpłynąłem, ale poczułem jak ktoś mnie maca, chyba przeszukuje kieszenie. Dochodziły do mnie tylko fragmenty, czyjejś rozmowy.

-Mam jego telefon, podaj mi sprzęt, zniosę jego hasło.

-Nikt go na razie nie będzie szukał...

-Tak, zajęliśmy się ochroną i tymi dziewczynkami...

-Co z tą modelką? Wszystko załatwione?

-Tak, pomogła mi, tak jak było ustalone. Jedzie już do hotelu.

-Wzięłaś wszystko z jego kieszeni?

-Ubierz mu tą cholerną bluzę, zaraz będziemy na miejscu!

Chyba znowu, odpłynąłem na chwile, głowa mi pękała z bólu. Poczułem zimno, wydaje mi się, że ktoś mnie niesie... i znowu warkot jakiegoś samochodu.


	2. Chapter 2

Powoli się budziłem, czułem, jakbym spał kilka dni. Otworzyłem oczy. Było ciemno, jedynym źródłem światła był kokpit samochodu, znowu gdzieś jechałem... Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć, co robiłem tej nocy. Jakiś klub, alkohol, jakieś dziewczyny... Chyba znowu przeholowałem. Co dziś w ogóle jest? Naprawdę, przesadziłem. Jęknąłem, gdyż poczułem, nieprzyjemny skurcz mięśni na plecach. I wtedy usłyszałem ten głos.

-Siedź spokojnie, to cię nie zwiążę.

Zdezorientowany, zacząłem się niepewnie rozglądać i z mroku wyłoniła się twarz Angeli, siedziała obok mnie i wpatrywała się niespokojnie. Co tu się odpierdala?!

-W co ty pogrywasz? Co mi zrobiłaś?!

Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć skąd wziął się mój ból w plecach i dlaczego wciąż czuję się jak galaretka.

-Nie dramatyzuj, mogło być gorzej- parsknęła.

-Gorzej?!- pisnąłem, oktawę wyżej.

-Jeśli chcesz, to mogę zamienić się miejscem z kierowcą.

Dopiero teraz, zwróciłem uwagę na dwóch napakowanych kolesi, na przednich siedzeniach.

-Jesteś nienormalna, o co ci chodzi?

-Ja cię mam tylko dostarczyć na miejsce, wszystkiego się dowiesz w swoim czasie.

-Czy to jest jakiś żart? Ktoś mnie wkręca?

-Hmm, nie. A teraz się uspokój i nie rób problemów.

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałem co.

Nie wierze, to musi być jakiś żart. To się nie dzieje. Pewnie ktoś, chce mnie nastraszyć, to wszystko. Przecież jeśli to nie był by żart, moja ochrona na pewno, by do tego nie dopuściła. Ciekawe, kto ma takie chore poczucie humoru. Przysięgam, za tą zabawę w porywanie, komuś się oberwie. Jednak nie chciałem mieć nic do czynienia, z tymi ludźmi, więc odwróciłem głowę w stronę szyby i ale ta była tak ciemna, iż nic nie mogłem przez nią dostrzec. Dyskretnie chciałem wyciągnąć telefon, ale ogarnęło mnie przerażenie, kiedy nie mogłem go nigdzie znaleźć. Na dodatek byłem ubrany inaczej, niż to sobie zapamiętałem. Co to miało wszystko znaczyć? To zdecydowanie nie było śmieszne. Spokojnie, po prostu się zrelaksuj, ta dziewczyna to przecież nie jakaś królowa zła, zaraz się okaże co i jak.

W końcu zaczęło świtać, dojechaliśmy do jakiegoś, małego, prywatnego lotniska. Mój cały spokój, zaczynał znikać, pojawiła się znowu panika. To chyba nie był, jednak jakiś żart... Kazano mi wysiąść z samochodu, ale ja nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru tego robić. Niestety, nikogo to nie obchodziło, dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie wrogo i pchnęła na zewnątrz. Zrezygnowany wysiadłem i rozprostowałem się. Dookoła mnie było pustkowie, jedynie przy niewielkim samolocie, kręciło się parę osób, które raczej by mi nie pomogły. Zdesperowany, chwyciłem dziewczynę za ramie.

-Co to ma być? Skończcie to coś i odwieźcie mnie do domu!

-Proszę, nie utrudniaj tego.- dziewczyna westchnęła poirytowana.

-Ale czego? To jakaś chora zabawa w porwanie?- podniosłem głos.

-Ja bym tego tak nie nazwała, ale...

-Błagam, nie rób mi tego. Nie ma szans, żeby to się działo na prawdę, więc skończ z tym.

Angela nawet nie mrugnęła i patrzyła się pusto przed siebie.

-Po pierwsze puść moje ramię, bo zaraz złamię ci rękę, a po drugie nie ma takiej opcji, lecisz tam gdzie masz lecieć. - powiedziała dziko.

Moja ręka rozluźniła się, puściłem jej ramię.

-Kiedy zauważą, że mnie nie ma, będziecie mieć kłopoty...

A przynajmniej miałem taka nadzieję.

-Tyle że...- uśmiechnęła się i przewróciła oczami- nikt cię nie będzie szukał, przeceniasz siebie.

Zdenerwowany, zazgrzytałem zębami.

-Nigdzie nie pójdę- wycedziłem.

-Jak wolisz- wzruszyła ramionami- chłopaki, zabierzcie go do samolotu.- krzyknęła w stronę dwóch kolesi, ubranych na czarno.

Próbowałem wrosnąć w ziemię, ale po chwili, kiedy wyższy osiłek chciał mnie schwycić, zamachnąłem się z całej siły i przywaliłem mu pięścią w twarz. Od razu, poczułem pulsowanie w ręce, będzie mnie to nieźle boleć. Co gorsza, na facecie, nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Wkurzyłem się, poważnie. To co tu się działo, było chore. Koleś pobudzony, brutalnie szarpną mną, wyrwałem mu się i znowu zamachnąłem, ale trafiłem jedynie w powietrze. Cholera. Lekko się zachwiałem, a ten pchną mnie, prosto na ziemie. Spadłem na bok i rozdarłem sobie rękaw bluzy. Chciałem wstać, ale nikt się już nie patyczkował, szarpałem się, jednak goście byli zbyt silni, zaciągnęli mnie do samolotu. Angela szła za nami, ale nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, każdy robił to, co miał robić.

W środku, usadowili mnie na skórzanym fotelu, jeden z nich mnie przytrzymał, a drugi założył mi opaskę zaciskową na ręce i na nogi, poczułem ostre pieczenie w nadgarstkach, ale starałem się nie krzywić. Po chwili przypięli mnie pasem do fotela i już zupełnie nie mogłem się ruszyć. Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, ktoś rozmawiał w innym języku, nic nie rozumiałem. Uspokój się, nic nie mogą ci zrobić. Otworzyłem oczy, w fotelu naprzeciwko mnie usiadła niewzruszona Angela. Zapięła swój pas i zaczęła rytmicznie stukać palcami o swoje udo. Samolot zaczął startować. Nigdy nie lubiłem tego uczucia. Skupiłem się na bólu nadgarstków i palącej mnie ręce, marzyłem teraz, o lodowatym okładzie. Nikt nigdy, mnie tak nie potraktował. Nikt nigdy, mnie nie porwał! Co za debile, przecież nie ujdzie im to na sucho... chyba...

-Tylko nie zacznij mi tu płakać...

Podniosłem wzrok. I starałem się uspokoić. Ale to było takie ciężkie. Było we mnie teraz tyle agresji. Fakt, że nie mogłem się dosłownie ruszyć, niczego nie ułatwiał.

-Jestem ciekawy, jak macie zamiar z tego wszystkiego wywinąć.- zakpiłem.

-Och, niech twoja piękna twarzyczka, nie zaprząta sobie tym głowy.

-Po co wam jestem potrzebny? Chodzi o pieniądze?- drążyłem.- Przecież tyle osób mnie widziało...

-Masz na myśli tą twoją modeleczkę i twoich znajomych- zaśmiała się- ocknij się, ona była ustawiona, pomagała nam. A znajomi nawet nie zauważą twojej nieobecności.

\- Nic nie rozumiem- warknąłem poirytowany. 

Angela westchnęła i nic nie odpowiedziała. Zaczęło się we mnie gotować, dlaczego... O co do chuja jej chodzi. Jaka ustawiona modelka?!

Mój mózg nie wyrabiał. 

-Słuchaj, Angela... nie wiem czego chcesz...- zacząłem znowu, ale mi przerwała.

-Co?- zaczęła się śmiać- czy ty naprawdę myślałeś, że tak się nazywam?

Patrzyłem na nią ze złością. A ona, śmiała się w najlepsze. Po chwili, z zaciekawieniem, spojrzała mi w oczy i złapała się za policzek, ścisnęła go sobie z całej siły i pociągnęła. Prawie, że zesłabłem w tym fotelu. Dziewczyna, której obecnie imienia nie znałem, nie poprzestała na tym. Mój grymas na twarzy, jeszcze bardziej ją rozbawił. Nim zorientowałem się co robi, ona ściągnęła resztę skóry, fałszywej skóry, którą rzucała niedbale na podłogę. Kawałek po kawałku, odkryła swoją prawdziwą twarz. 

Jak mogłem się nie domyślić, że miała na sobie maskę?! Ale dziewczyna na tym nie poprzestała, chwyciła się za włosy i szarpnęła je, spadły płynnie na ziemie, rozpięła klamrę, spinającą jej prawdziwe włosy, które opadły jej delikatnie na ramiona i plecy. Były one intensywnie brązowe, lekko pofalowane. Chwilę później, tak samo pozbyła się soczewek i okazało się, że tak naprawdę ma niebieskie oczy... To było wręcz nie do zniesienia! Pomimo tego, że na twarzy pozostały jej resztki jakiegoś kleju, nie dało się ukryć, że jej uroda zwalała z nóg.

Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę na fakt, że nie była już ubrana tak, jak wtedy kiedy się poznaliśmy. Niemniej wyglądała jakby zaraz miała mieć sesję zdjęciową dla jakiegoś magazynu modowego.

\- Świetnie, teraz muszę pozbyć się reszty- westchnęła sama do siebie.

Odpięła się i najprawdopodobniej zniknęła w toalecie. 

Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, może nawet na chwilę zasnąłem, ale ocknąłem się, kiedy dziewczyna wróciła, teraz z całkowicie czystą twarzą.

Usiadła znowu w swoim fotelu i zaczęła przeglądać coś na swoim telefonie. Jak na moje oko, wyglądała na zmęczoną. W końcu spojrzała na mnie przewracając oczami.

\- Musisz się tak na mnie patrzeć?- westchnęła zmieszana.

Nic nie odpowiedziałem.

Chwilę poszperała w kieszeni swojego płaszcza, po czym wyciągnęła z niego nóż, mimowolnie się spiąłem i przełknąłem ślinę. Pochyliła się do przodu, ale jedyne co zrobiła, to przecięła opaskę zaciskową, która krępowała moje ręce i nogi. Momentalnie poczułem ulgę.

\- I tak nie masz teraz gdzie uciec.- poinformowała.

-Dziękuję, to może teraz powiesz mi...- zacząłem błagalnie.

-Nie. Cicho.- to jedyne co powiedziała.

Oparła się wygodnie o fotel i zamknęła oczy. I co ja teraz miałem zrobić? Przecież nie wyskoczę z samolotu.

A pomyśleć, że mogłem teraz wylegiwać się beztrosko, przy jakimś basenie ze znajomymi... tak jak to miałem zaplanowane. Przecież za kilka dni, mam kolejny koncert! No wtedy, to na pewno, ktoś zauważy moją nieobecność... Co ci ludzie sobie myślą. Niemożna mnie tak sobie, po prostu, porwać...

Siedziałem, i nie mogłem się odprężyć. Minęło kilkanaście dobrych minut, byłem już u kresu mojej cierpliwości. Muszę coś zrobić! Cokolwiek... Zacząłem nerwowo bawić się swoimi palcami. Spojrzałem na śpiącą dziewczynę i wtedy sobie uświadomiłem, co ona robiła, jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu.

Ona ma telefon.

Nie moglem przegapić takiej okazji. Najdelikatniej jak potrafiłem, odpiąłem swój pas, podniosłem się z fotela i obserwowałem, czy dziewczyna czegoś nie usłyszała. Chyba już zdążyła usnąć... Ostrożnie, podszedłem maksymalnie blisko niej. Schyliłem się i powoli, powędrowałem ręką, która mnie nie bolała, do kieszeni jej płaszcza. Musiałem się skupić, by zbytnio nie poruszyć materiałem, wymacałem coś zimnego, metalowego. Wtedy, o mało nie dostałem zawału, dziewczyna znienacka, chwyciła mnie za rękę i spojrzała na mnie wrogo, zastygłem w miejscu. Ona nie czekając, puściła moją rękę, po czym z całej siły, pchnęła mnie tak, iż upadłem z impetem na fotel. Skąd ona miała tyle siły?!

-Tego już za wiele, mówiłam, żebyś siedział spokojnie. Chciałam być miła- warknęła.- i co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić?

Milczałem, żadna kobieta, jeszcze nigdy, nie potraktowała mnie, tak jak ona. Jakbym był jakąś szmacianą lalką. 

-Sam sobie jesteś winien.- westchnęła z poirytowaniem.

Sparaliżowany, wpatrywałem się tępo w to, co dziewczyna robi. Podeszła do niewielkiej walizki, chwilę w niej szperała, po czym wyciągnęła jakąś buteleczkę i strzykawkę. Zamarłem, jeszcze bardziej.

-Proszę, nie rób mi tego.- szepnąłem i spojrzałem błagalnie, szukając w jej oczach choć odrobinę dobroci. Ale one były martwe i zimne.

-Tak będzie łatwiej.

Nie zwlekając, podeszła do mnie i bez ostrzeżenia wbiła mi igłę w ramię. Nie chciałem się z nią szarpać. Spuściłem wzrok, stopniowo zaczynałem byś senny. Czas przestał mnie dotyczyć. Dryfowałem, po bezkresie rzeczywistości i snu. Aż w końcu odpłynąłem na dobre.


	3. Chapter 3

W końcu dolecieliśmy na miejsce. Tu moja wolność kończyła się. Byłam strasznie zmęczona, dawno na tak długi czas, nie dane mi było opuszczać dom, a raczej więzienie... Mam nadzieję, że mój Mistrz będzie zadowolony. Jednak, chyba będzie lepiej, jak nie będę się mu pokazywała na oczy. Ochroniarze wniosą do domu, tego całego Justin' a Bieber' a. Od początku, były z nim problemy, i wątpię by nagle się to zmieniło. Ale zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi?

Wyszłam jako pierwsza z samolotu, a za mną pan twardziel numer jeden i dwa, niosący bezwładne ciało chłopaka. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu, ale tym razem Justin wylądował w bagażniku, żeby się zmieścić. Im bliżej byliśmy domu, tym bardziej się denerwowałam i niepokoiłam. A co, jeśli po drodze coś nie wypaliło? Ktoś nas zobaczył... tyle rzeczy mogło pójść źle. A jeśli coś poszło nie tak, z mojej winy, nie chce myślę nawet, jaka kara mnie za to czeka... Trzeba było po prostu naćpać go na całą drogę i trzymać w jakimś worku. I nie patyczkować się z nim. I tak dziwie się, że chłopak nie dostał jakiegoś ataku paniki, czy coś. Jak na porwanie, zachowywał się dosyć spokojnie. 

W końcu dojechaliśmy do willi, wysiadłam i biegiem ruszyłam w stronę tylnych drzwi, a następnie kuchni. Jak najszybciej, wzięłam z lodówki jakąś sałatkę, wodę i ruszyłam bocznymi korytarzami w stronę mojego pokoju. Nie chciałam, po drodze, nikogo spotkać. Nie miałam sił, z nikim rozmawiać. Nasz nowy nabytek, Justin, będzie jeszcze przez jakiś czas nieprzytomny, więc mam chwilę dla siebie.

W moim pokoju, przywitał mnie granatowy półmrok. Uwielbiałam to, bez namysłu rzuciłam się na łóżko i zjadłam sałatkę. Byłam tak bardzo spragniona, że całą butelkę wody, wypiłam naraz. Przeciągnęłam się wygodnie i wtuliłam w poduszkę. Nic więcej nie trzeba mi było, zasnęłam od razu.

Obudziło mnie delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Nie chciało mi się wstawać, ale... Przez uchylone drzwi zajrzała gosposia.

-Miałam poinformować cię, że Justin Bieber odzyskał świadomość.-powiedziała niepewnie, po czym dodała- Wszyscy są już w salonie.

-Dziękuję, już idę...- westchnęłam.

Zwlokłam się z łóżka i poszłam szybko w stronę salonu, jednak nie zeszłam na dół. Postanowiłam, że będę oglądać wszystko z ukrycia. Więc przykucnęłam za kwiatkami, na balkonie i powoli ogarniałam co się dzieje.

Przy drzwiach stali ochroniarze, ale oni to robili prawie cały czas, nic nadzwyczajnego. Dalej przy marmurowej rzeźbie, która przypominała Dawida- Michała Anioła, stał ledwo żywy Justin Bieber.

W tym momencie, był przeciwieństwem greckiego boga. Oczywiście, pilnowała go dwójka moich najmniej ulubionych, tępych baranów. Dalej stały trzy gosposie- asystentki, były tak samo nieważne, jak ochroniarze. Przed nimi na niewielkim podeście, na fotelu, należącym niegdyś do Ludwika XV, siedział on. Artysta, mój mistrz. Szatan i bóg w jednej osobie. No cóż... jego boskość była niepodważalna, ale on nazywał się po prostu William Van Corauri. Wpatrywał się z pożądaniem w Justina. W tym momencie, nic innego go nie interesowało. Bił od niego nieprzyjemny chłód, ubrany jak zawsze, w elegancki garnitur. Nie wiem, ile mógł mieć lat, nikt tego chyba nie wie, ale jego idealna skóra i włosy, oszukiwały czas. Jednak cała ta uroda, to było nic w porównaniu z jego oczami. Jego przenikliwe, nieziemsko, błękitnymi oczami. Kiedy miałeś ten zaszczyt, lub nieszczęście poczuć jego spojrzenie, trafiałeś do innej sfery rzeczywistości.

William dosłownie widział twoją duszę, twoje pragnienia i lęki. Byłeś obnażony z wszystkich swoich tajemnic. To uczucie można porównać jednocześnie, do doznawania czystej rozkoszy, ale też niekontrolowanego strachu. Jednak, nie ważne z jakim efektem, oczu Williama nie da się wyrzucić ze swojej pamięci. 

Obok mojego mistrza, stał jeden z doktorów- chirurgów, i uśmiechał się podekscytowany. Za nimi stała jeszcze niewielka widownia, tego całego przedstawienia.

Chyba, czekali na mnie, ale najwidoczniej znudziło się im to już, więc w końcu zaczęli.

-Witaj w moim domu Justin. Przepraszam cię za niedogodności związane z podróżą, ale tak to już jest. - westchnął- Zapewne interesuje cię, co tu robisz. Nie znasz mnie, możesz być odrobinę zagubiony. Ale koniec końców, zawsze możemy się poznać.- zrobił krótką pauzę- Bo widzisz, jestem jedyny, w swoim rodzaju. Artysta, ale nie amator, och moje obrazy to prawdziwe dzieła sztuki.- zachwycił się- Mogłeś o mnie nie słyszeć, bo nie udostępniam swoich pracy, zwykłym ludziom. Tworzę dla wybitnych elit. Jednakże, czymże byłyby moje kolekcje, bez nowych, wspaniałych twarzy aniołów. A powiem ci, że nadajesz się, idealnie do tej roli. - klasną radośnie- Ach te rysy twarzy, i ta figura.- znowu przerwał i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń

Justin wyglądał, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody. Pan William, oczywiście jak zwykle ignorował to, co mu nie pasowało...

\- Wracając do rzeczy, lubię oryginały, a ty nim jesteś, mnie nie zadowoliłaby, jakaś twoja kopia. Dlatego, tak bardzo, potrzebuję ciebie.- powiedział z uczuciem.

Pan Bieber w końcu zdobył się na odwagę, żeby coś powiedzieć. 

-Zabawne, bo jestem traktowany jak zwierze. Wypuście mnie stąd, albo się pierdolcie.

-Och rozumiem, jesteś teraz rozdrażniony, ale musisz wybaczyć Katherine...

Wzdrygnęłam się na dźwięk swojego imienia.

\- Jest dopiero uczennicą, nie jest tak wyrafinowana jak ja.- droczył się mistrz.

-Zresztą, nieważne, nie chcę już tu być.- chłopak podniósł głos. 

-Daj spokój dopiero co przyjechałeś. Nie przewiduje, abyś w najbliższym czasie opuszczał mój dom. Odpocznij. Usiądź na kanapie. Proszę. Przynieść ci coś do picia?- mruknął znacząco.

-Nie chcę nic pić. Po prostu wypuśćcie mnie stąd i po sprawie.- Justin nalegał. Jednak usiadł na kanapie, która stała obok.

-Nic z tego. Właściwie, to wszystko jest już załatwione, więc nie możesz stąd sobie, tak po prostu iść. 

-Ciekawe, kto mi zabroni.- zaśmiał się drwiąco- Czy wy wszyscy, jesteście jacyś nienormalni? Nazywam się Justin Bieber i nie możecie mi nic zrobić, przecież już pewnie, połowa świata mnie szuka.

-No niezupełnie... doktorze, proszę o wyjaśnienie, całej tej sprawy.- Mój mistrz zaśmiał się sam do siebie.

-Ależ oczywiście.- odpowiedział podekscytowany chirurg- Otóż panie Bieber... Dostaliśmy, niesamowitą okazję, by poszerzyć nasze naukowe horyzonty. Na polecenie naszego mistrza, stworzyliśmy pańską, nieskazitelną kopię. Oczywiście, na idealnym ochotniku. Po wielu operacjach, próbach...

-Chyba, robicie sobie, jakieś jaja...- Justin, oburzył się jeszcze bardziej. Chciał wstać z kanapy, ale ochroniarz z powrotem, pchnął go, by usiadł.

-Proszę nie przerywaj doktorowi.- Wtrącił, z lekka poirytowany William.

-Tak więc, jak mówiłem, udało nam się to zrobić. Nie to, że jako pierwsi, dokonaliśmy czegoś takiego- uśmiechnął się szelmowsko- ale nawet twoja matka, nie zobaczyłaby różnicy. Jednym słowem, ogromny sukces. Jednak nasz mistrz, nie zadowala się podróbkami, więc po prostu musieliśmy cię tu ściągnąć. No cóż, a świat, może się zadowolić, twoim sobowtórem. Wszyscy szczęśliwi.- zakończył krótko. 

-Po pierwsze jesteście pojebani. Po drugie, nie wierzę wam, w ani jedno słowo...

-Och trochę kultury. Proszę włączyć telewizor, właśnie leci wywiad, z sobowtórem pana Biebera. Im szybciej pogodzisz się, z tym co się stało, tym lepiej. A tu masz dowód, że nie kłamiemy.

Jedna z asystentek, pilotem, włączyła telewizor, nigdy w życiu wcześniej go tu nie widziałam. Pewnie wnieśli go tu tylko na ta głupią prezentację. Jednak z tej pozycji, nie mogłam zobaczyć, co wyświetla się na ekranie. Dochodził do mnie jedynie cichy szmer, głosów z telewizora. Spojrzałam, na Justina, ale ten wyglądał jak trup, oniemiał na widok tego, co zobaczył na ekranie. Nie dziwie mu się, to musi być niezła trauma. A to dopiero początek...

-Nie to jest jakiś żart... To jest jedno wielkie nieporozumienie! Dlaczego ja? Co ja wam zrobiłem?- spytał martwym głosem Justin.

-Jesteś niezwykły, olśniewający, aż ciężko słowami to opisać, a teraz potrzebuję właśnie tego. Nie martw się, nie będę cię trzymał tu wieki. Potraktuj to jako małe wakacje, czy pracę, jak chcesz.- zaśmiał się William.

-I co ja niby mam tu robić?- dopytywał chłopak, łamiącym się głosem.

-Będziesz moim modelem. Chcę mieć cię, na moich obrazach.

-Ale po co to wszystko? Skoro mnie chcesz na obrazach, to dlaczego nie załatwiłeś tego, jak normalny człowiek?!

-Bo nie było by w tym zabawy. Wiem wiem, przywykłeś do innego świata, ale w tym świecie, ja dostaję wszystko, czego tylko zechcę...

-Nie wierzę ci. Zmontowałeś tylko jakiś obraz. Wywiad na pewno nie jest prawdziwy, odwołali go.- Justin warknął zdenerwowany.

-Wierz sobie w co chcesz, to i tak nic nie zmieni.- powiedział, nadzwyczaj uprzejmie William- Poza tym, naszą kopie ciebie, udoskonaliliśmy tak, żeby rozwijał on twoją karierę i co najważniejsze, uszczęśliwiał fanów. Czy to coś złego, czy nie tego byś chciał? Ten chłopak... zgodził się na wszystko, on jest szczęśliwy, będąc najlepszą wersją ciebie... No ale już dosyć tych pogaduszek. Wracam do pracy. I chyba nie muszę ci mówić, że nie możesz stąd uciec, więc nie radzę ci nawet próbować. Asystentki zaprowadzą cię, do twojego pokoju. Będziemy się świetnie bawić razem. Do zobaczenia.- wyrecytował w pośpiechu.

Po tych słowach, mój mistrz, wstał ze swojego fotela i razem z doktorem opuścili salon.

Spodziewałam się, bardziej dramatycznego widowiska. Wszystko poszło dziwnie gładko. Chociaż w sumie, co tu było do gadania. Wszystkie decyzje zapadły już dawno, teraz to była tylko krótka formalność.

I pomyśleć o tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy brali udział w tej całej akcji. Większa część z nich już zapewne nie żyje, bo widzieli, albo wiedzieli za dużo. A tu, nie było miejsc na błędy. William Van Corauri, nie jest amatorem i już nie takie rzeczy robił. Zawsze ma wszystko, co tylko zechce. Dla mnie, jest jednocześnie szalonym psychopatą, ale też ojcem i mistrzem którego podziwiam.

Ale koniec końców, wszyscy są tylko jego, nic nie znaczącymi, marionetkami.

Nie mogłam już tu dłużej siedzieć. Jak najszybciej wróciłam do siebie i czekałam co będzie dalej.

Kolejna gra się zaczęła.


	4. Chapter 4

Następnego dnia rano, ubrałam się w pośpiechu i zbiegłam do jadalni, gdzie czekało na mnie już śniadanie i mój mistrz. Usiadłam przy stole, naprzeciwko niego.

-Prawie się spóźniłaś. Nie wiem, co ostatnio się z tobą dzieje...

-Przepraszam, postaram się być bardziej punktualna.- odpowiedziałam odruchowo.

-Mam nadzieję. Gdyż, dzisiaj już ktoś zdążył mnie rozczarować.- poinformował gorzko- Chłopak dzisiaj w nocy próbował uciec. No może nie powinno mnie to dziwić, ale jednak sądziłem, że jest bardziej rozważny.

Odchrząknęłam niepewnie. Justin Bieber, próbował uciec. Jestem pewna, iż gdyby nie fakt, że dopiero tu z nami zamieszkał, mój mistrz byłby na niego bardziej zły. 

\- Zresztą nieważne, Justin wisi już u mnie w pracowni, musi się wczuć w rolę. Po śniadaniu, pobierzesz od niego krew i zamieszasz farby.

-Oczywiście. Będę ci asystować przy malowaniu?- Spytałam uprzejmie, choć nie czułam się teraz na siłach na coś takiego.

-Nie, musisz iść na trening.

No tak, trening. Przez ten cały wypad, prawie zapomniałam, o moim, nieszczęsnym grafiku. Powrót do rzeczywistości, był taki smutny...

-Mogę spytać, co będzie tematem nowego dzieła?

William uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

-Wybrałem mit o apollo i dafne, jednak apolla zastąpiłem aniołem, serafinem. To będzie bardziej skomplikowana historia... Opowiem ci o niej, kiedy będziemy mieć więcej czasu.

-Wiec, kto zostanie Dafne?- znowu spytałam, choć nie chciałam znać odpowiedzi.

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Wiadomo było, że każda kobieta, która została jego modelką do dzieł mitycznych prędzej, czy później... no po prostu, one nie kończyły najlepiej... Mój mistrz do wszystkie podchodził bardzo realistycznie. 

-Na początku, chciałem abyś ty nią została, ale uznałem, że nie chcę cię zranić.

Zapanowała głucha cisza. Wzięłam płytki oddech, by nie dać po sobie poznać jak zaszokowała mnie ta informacja. No ale czego ja się mogłam spodziewać...Po chwili Pan Corauri, niewzruszony wstał od stołu. Spojrzał przelotnie w przestrzeń, szepną parę niezrozumiałych słów, sam do siebie i wyszedł.

Jak najszybciej, wymazałam tą scenę ze swojej głowy. Wsypałam do swojej miski owoce i jogurt. Z wielkim skupieniem przeżuwałam każdy kęs, by nie myśleć.

Zanim zabrałam się do pracy, którą zlecił mi William, pobiegłam do swojej łazienki, umyłam zęby i ubrałam się bardziej odpowiednio. 

Poruszanie się po tym domu, było czymś męczącym. Tak właściwie, to był pałac a nie zwykły dom. Większość codziennych czynności, załatwiało się w głównej części, ale i tak, żeby gdzieś dojść, potrzebowało się na to kilku dobrych minut. Jednak, to była konieczna cena, jaką trzeba było płacić za tak piękny i przestrzenny budynek, ale z czasem szło się do tego przyzwyczaić.

We wschodnim skrzydle, najbardziej wyciszonym i pustym, mieściła się pracownia mojego mistrza. Na pewno jeszcze go tam nie było, więc szłam rozluźniona. Jak zwykle, co jakiś czas na korytarzu, mijałam jakiegoś ochroniarza. Zapewne, nawet biały dom nie był tak strzeżony, jak to miejsce. A zwłaszcza teraz, odkąd mamy tu nowego gościa.

Wydawało mi się, że będę przygotowana na to co zobaczę, w tej nieszczęsnej pracowni. Ale jak zwykle się myliłam. Na środku pomieszczenia, na podeście stał, a raczej wisiał Justin Bieber. Ręce miał skrępowane łańcuchami, które były przymocowane do sufitu. Z pewnością była to niewygodna pozycja. Każdy jego mięsień był napięty, jednocześnie pełen gotowości jak i umęczony. Dobrze, że miał na sobie przynajmniej bieliznę. Muszę przyznać, że światło, które ustawił mój mistrz, było idealne, takie delikatne, a zarazem podkreślające walory skóry chłopaka i każdy mięsień. Jednak tatuaże, które miał zatracały światłocień i psuły cały efekt. Niemniej, było to ciekawe.

Dopiero na końcu, spojrzałam na jego twarz, przyglądał mi się, ale ciężko powiedzieć, co czuł...

Szybko odwróciłam wzrok. Podeszłam do jednej z szafek i wyciągnęłam płyn odkażający, rękawiczkę, strzykawkę i próbówkę. Ustawiłam to wszystko na stoliku obok i umyłam sobie dłonie odkażaczem, po czym założyłam rękawiczki. Wyciągnęłam strzykawkę z opakowania założyłam igłę i podeszłam do podestu.

-Coś taki dzisiaj cichy? - spytałam od niechcenia.

Jednak chłopak nic nie odpowiedział.

-Mogę pobrać ci krew?- spytałam zakłopotana.

-A wyglądam, jakbym miał jakiś wybór- chłopak parsknął.

-W sumie...

Justin starał się być niewzruszony, ale na strzykawkę spojrzał z niepokojem.

-Spokojnie, robię to nie pierwszy raz.- wyjaśniłam.

Moje zapewnienie niewiele pomogło. W końcu, przejechałam palcami po jego wewnętrznej stronie ramienia w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej żyły, pod moim dotykiem, skóra zadrżała. Nie musiałam długo szukać, gdyż i tak jego żyły, były na wierzchu. Spryskałam wybrane miejsce, preparatem do odkażania. Ostrożnie wbiłam igłę w odpowiednie miejsce. Pociągnęłam za tłoczek strzykawki, która powoli zaczęła napełniać się czerwoną cieczą. Czekałam cierpliwie, aż będę miała pełną strzykawkę. Po zakończeniu tego procesu, wyciągnęłam igłę spod skóry. Jeszcze raz wytarłam miejsce nakłucia i mocno przycisnęłam w nie gazę, by zapobiec powstaniu sińca.

-Jesteś głupi, nie powinieneś próbować stąd uciekać. To tylko strata czasu.- poradziłam chłopakowi od niechcenia.

-Niby dlaczego?

-Bo stąd, nie da się uciec.- westchnęłam.

Oderwałam gazę od jego skóry, która już nie krwawiła. 

-Zajebiście.- skomentował- Po co ci moja krew?

-Mnie po nic, po prostu mistrz chciał, żebym zmieszała ją z farbami. I nie nie pytaj dlaczego, bo nie chcesz wiedzieć... Zresztą ja sama nie jestem pewna. 

Podeszłam do stołu z farbami i innymi pierdołami. Wzięłam cztery szklane miski i nałożyłam do nich podstawowe kolory, oraz biały. Jednak w pracy, przerwało mi kolejne pytanie Justina.

-Dlaczego to robisz?

-Co?- syknęłam poirytowana.

-No to wszystko.- jęknął- Lubisz to?

-Co cię to obchodzi?- warknęłam.

Zdenerwował mnie tym pytaniem. Co on sobie myślał?! 

Krew ze strzykawki, wstrzyknęłam w niewielkich ilościach do każdej z czterech misek. Resztę przelałam do próbówki, którą wstawiłam do niewielkiej lodówki stojącej pod blatem. Wzięłam kamienną rączkę, od moździerza i zaczęłam po kolei mieszać krew z farbami. Może mi się to wydawało, ale zawsze kiedy to robiłam, kolory tak jakby ożywały, miały taki dodatkowy błysk. Skupiłam się na ucieraniu, kiedy znowu Justin wyrwał mnie z mojej bezmyślnej pracy.

-Katherine?

Odwróciłam się odruchowo.

-Nie byłem pewien, czy tak się nazywasz...

-No to teraz już chyba jesteś.

-Dlaczego tu wiszę? Czy mogłabyś mnie rozkuć?- poprosił.

Zrobiło mi się go trochę żal, ale nie, nie mogłam mu pomóc. Jeśli William mnie o coś takiego nie poprosił, nie ma mowy bym zrobiła coś bez jego zgody. Takie rzeczy kończą się karą. 

-Nie.- odpowiedziałam twardo.

-Jak to?

Przewróciłam czami i wróciłam do ucierania farb.

-Jakbyś nie zauważył, to nie ja decyduję tu o wszystkim.- szepnęłam.

-Więc co mam robić?- nie dawał za wygraną.

-Rób co William ci każe, to na razie, nic ci się nie stanie.- wyrecytowałam.

To głupie powiedzonko, chyba już wyryło mi się nieźle w mózgu.

-Dziękuję, ale...

\- Nie mogę teraz z tobą rozmawiać, za niedługo przyjdzie tu William.

Chłopak w końcu zamilkł, więc w ciszy dokończyłam swoja pracę.

-Muszę już iść.- poinformowałam krótko- I postaraj się być grzeczny... dla własnego dobra.

Kolory były już zmieszane, więc moja praca była tu skończona, chciałam wyjść stąd, zanim przyjdzie William. Chyba pomimo mojej wyrobionej maniery co do modeli, trochę współczułam Justinowi, bo mój mistrz jest naprawdę psychopatą, nikt tak na prawdę nie wie co mu siedzi w głowie. Z czasem idzie się do tego wszystkiego przyzwyczaić, ale dla Justina to dopiero początek, który zdecydowanie będzie ciężki.

Nie chciałam myśleć o tym wszystkim. Pomimo, iż wiedziałam, co oznacza bycie modelem mojego mistrza... to teraz, ta sytuacja była inna. Justin nie był tu z własnej woli, jego poprzednicy tak. Eh, to było pewne, że ta cała sytuacja odbije się na nas wszystkich...

Trening powinien mnie na tyle zmęczyć, bym mogła uspokoić swój umysł, ale tak się nie stało. Choć starałam się, nie mogłam przestać zastanawiać się, co Pan Corauri ma zamiar zrobić chłopakowi. Co chce, żebym ja mu zrobiła. Może nie powinnam, godzić się na to całe porwanie jego... Nie, nawet jakbym się nie zgodziła, zrobiłby to ktoś inny. To wszystko stałoby się tak, czy inaczej. Gdybym się nie zgodziła, William by sprawił bym tego pożałowała, a potem zastąpił mnie kimś innym. Więc nie waż się tu teraz obwiniać! To nie jest twoja wina...


	5. Chapter 5

Kiedy przyszła pora obiadu udałam się jak zwykle do jadalni. Mojego mistrza jeszcze nie było, więc zajęłam swoje miejsce i czekałam. Jednak w pomieszczeniu nie byłam sama, stała tu już służba pełna gotowości. Zaczęłam nerwowo stukać palcami o stół. Prawie podskoczyłam na krześle, kiedy znienacka pojawił się przy mnie William, pełen energii i samozadowolenia. Nie byłam pewna, czy to dobry znak.

-Jak dobrze cię widzieć- zaświergotał.

-Jak idzie praca?- spytałam uprzejmie.

-Wybornie. Jestem zachwycony. Mój model pasuje idealnie do roli, którą mu powierzyłem.

Mistrz usiadł w końcu na sowim miejscu i machną ręką na służbę, która od razu zaczęła podawać jedzenie. Kiedy już miałam swój posiłek przed sobą, zawahałam się jeszcze, gdyż dręczyła mnie jedna myśl. Justin. 

Co jak co, ale zadowolenie Williama mogło tylko oznaczać, iż Justin zdecydowanie cierpiał w tym procesie.

-Cieszę się, że praca idzie ci dobrze...- zaczęłam uprzejmie- Jednak muszę spytać... czy Justin da radę pozować....- przerwałam, gdyż nie mogłam znaleźć odpowiednich słów, ale w końcu dodałam- W tak trudnej pozycji, przez tyle godzin...

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, ale nie zignorował mojego pytania.

-Och złotko, za kogo ty mnie masz?- westchnął- Nie martw się naszym gościem. Dbam o niego najlepiej jak potrafię. Jest jednym z najpiękniejszych diamentów w naszej kolekcji. 

Cóż skoro twierdzi, że zadba o niego, to może nie powinnam się tak martwić... Tyle że słowa, które miały nieraz pozytywne znaczenie, w ustach mojego mistrza, były one odwrotnością. 

-Zgadzam się z tobą.- wydukałam przymilnie.

-A właśnie skoro poruszyliśmy już ten temat... - zaczął złowrogo- Pragnę, by mój nowy aniołek czuł się tu dobrze, żeby jego emocje, były odpowiednio naładowane, kiedy będę tego potrzebował.- tłumaczył w skupieniu- Może czuć się odrobinę skrępowany, czy uwieziony jak ptaszek w klatce. Nieprawdaż?

-Tak... więc...- szepnęłam niepewnie.

Nie podobało mi się dokąd ta rozmowa może poprowadzić. Dlaczego on w ogóle mi o tym wspominał...

-Więc... Wykorzystałaś już w tym miesiącu limit, na wyjścia z domu, ale jestem skłonny pozwolić ci na nieco więcej, pod warunkiem, że zaopiekujesz się i weźmiesz ze sobą Pana Biebera.- powiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem na twarzy- Wydaje mi się, że to całkiem dobry układ. Czy mogę na ciebie liczyć? Przypilnujesz go?

Przez chwile nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Nie spodziewałam się po Williamie takiej hojności. Nie ukrywam, rzadko kiedy opuszczałam ten pałac. Więc to było by okropne marnotrawstwo przepuścić taką okazję.

-Oczywiście, tak.- zgodziłam się ochoczo- Dziękuję za taką okazję.

William posłał mi jeden ze swoich najcudowniejszych uśmiechów, które nie tak często dane było komukolwiek oglądać... Jednak kiedy już miałam zabrać się za jedzenie, mój mistrz zdecydował się znowu odezwać, tym razem wrócił do swojej standardowej miny.

-Och byłbym zapomniał, następnym razem radziłbym ci, trochę subtelniej mieszać farby.- powiedział z dezaprobatą- Kochana to cię czuje i to się widzi na pierwszy rzut oka, ale wiem że stać cię na więcej. 

-Przepraszam, poprawię swoją technikę- wydukałam.

Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że byłam tak zamyślona i rozproszona wtedy, że nawet dobrze nie sprawdziłam efektu końcowego pracy. Z tego wszystkiego spłonęłam rumieńcem.

-Nie ma za co przepraszać, już tyle razy to robiłaś, że powinnaś to znać na pamięć.- zaśmiał się.- Ach, ale już wystarczy, jedzenie nam wystygnie.

Zjedliśmy w ciszy. Pomimo moich wcześniejszych zmartwień. Nie mogłam przestać cieszyć się z samego faktu, że znowu będę mogła choć na chwile opuścić te klaustrofobiczne ściany.

Ta myśl napawała mnie energią, której potrzebowałam, by przetrwać resztę dnia. 

Nawet nie przeszkadzało mi to, że po obiedzie musiałam iść z mistrzem do pracowni. Nie wiem, co się działo z Justinem w między czasie, ale kiedy znaleźliśmy się na miejscu, chłopak wisiał dokładnie tak samo, jak rano.

Przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę.

Na nasz widok, skrzywił się z niesmakiem i opuścił głowę. Przypomniało mi to, o czymś nieprzyjemnym, ale szybko wyrzuciłam to wspomnienie z głowy, żeby mnie nie dręczyły teraz.

Od rana niewiele się tu zmieniło, jedynie na sztaludze pojawiło się ogromne płótno, na którym miało powstać kolejne dzieło sztuki. Jak na razie widniał tylko na nim delikatny zarys kompozycji ale wiedziałam, że William ma w swojej głowie już dokładny końcowy obraz.

Chciałam się spytać o coś mistrza, ale kiedy tylko otworzyłam usta, ten od razu uciszył mnie jednym gestem. Odczekałam chwilę, aż w końcu bez słowa wyjaśnienia William rzucił mi szkicownik, więc już wiedziałam co mam robić.

Mistrz podszedł do płótna i zaczął malować. Ja jedynie mogłam robić szkice, jak zwykle.

Usiadłam w jednym z foteli i zabrałam się do pracy.

______________________________________

Jeśli ktoś chciałby dalej czytać tą opowieść, zapraszam na wattpada, tam mam opublikowane dużo więcej rozdziałów.  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/72981367-inne-oblicze-sztuki


End file.
